sweetlalifefandomcom-20200213-history
Hale twins avoid matching outfits
'''Hale twins avoid matching outfits''' By Maryam Wells LENGTH: Long SUBJECT: Smart Style with the Sweet L.A. Life twins, Keaton and Kylie Tyndall. Twins Keaton and Kylie Tyndall are very much different from their twin characters, Megan & Jenny Hale. Born in March 14, 1992, the Tyndall twins were a month premature and stayed in a incubator for three weeks. They're different from the characters. Keaton is a minute older than Kylie. Keaton's character, Megan is two minutes older than her sister, Jenny, who is Kylie's character. Keaton and Kylie has a pomeranian named Simba, the Hale twins don't have their own pets. They were offered to star as the Hale twins in the Sweet L.A. Life tv series by the Sweet L.A. Life author, Maryam Wells. She revealed that Keaton looked more like Megan and Kylie was a bit innocent like Jenny. Here are the Tyndall twins' style philosophies. SKIN CARE Although the twins share the combination T-zone type of skin with sensitive cheeks, they follow different routines. Keaton pays more attention to her products and uses Phisoderm or The Body Shop's Vitamin E soap. She also enhances her skin care with an Aloe Vera face mask that she buys at The Body Shop. "I like it because it's not tested on animals." Kylie says that she washes her face with "whatever happens to be around" before applying Clinique moisturizer. Although Keaton says that she used to be more blemish-prone than her sister, Kylie says that their skin problems are now equal. When she discovers a blemish, Kylie heals it overnight by applying white toothpaste to it before bedtime. "It works on my skin and hopefully won't stick to my hair." MAKEUP Even though they sometimes both use the same makeup product, the twins are firm about owning their own particular jar. For formal occasions, they each use their own bottle of Maybelline Dream Nude Airfoam Foundation but don't bother using blusher. To emphasize their eyes, Kylie often applies tones from Maybelline's Great Lash Lots of Lashes mascara and the Expertwear eyeshadow in duos and Keaton combs her eyebrows for a bolder effect. Keaton favors the Expertwear eyeshadow in single while Kylie prefers Expertwear eyeshadow in trio.. HAIR CARE The twins no longer wear their hair straight since season 2 of Sweet L.A. Life premiered. "The hairdressers had to make our hair flatten it with hairpins because it was too wild," said Kylie. They wash their hair every day with Hearbal Essence Totally Twisted shampoo and use the companion conditioner twice a week. Although their mother usually trims their hair to keep it healthy, the Tyndall sisters get their hair professionally styled for formal occasions at In Tune Hair Studios on Danforth Ave. "We have a hairdresser with naturally curly hair so she knows what to do with ours," said Keaton. Keaton recalls that frequent swimming last summer caused their hair to be discolored by chlorine. "It turned it green around our faces. "We looked like little Martian children." FASHION Although the sisters don't own any identical outfits, Kylie says that they tend to select similar styles. "We're always borrowing from each other," says Keaton. "It's great to have a communal closet because we have double the wardrobe." The Winslow twins in the series and book series avoid matching outfits so people wouldn't mistake one twin for the other. Maryam Wells designed and created a portfolio of the twins fashions and the fashion their friends wore in the books and on the show. Before one uses a garment that belongs to her sister, she always asks the other's permission. "We don't share our formal dress because they are too memorable," saind Keaton, who prefers flamboyant funkier fashions including ethnic vests, leather jackets and micro-miniskirts. Kylie says that she has never worn her own skirts shorter than barely knee-baring length. "I find it hard to sit down when I'm wearing a shorter skirt. Besides if I'm riding on the bus, I don't like to show my wares to the public." She favors fuller, long patterned skirts with boots. Although neither twin says that she is devoted to a particular designer, Kylie admits that she likes the humorous creations of author, executive producer, and actress Maryam Wells. She also enjoys shopping at second-hand shops including Courage My Love for vintage clothes. "I have to hunt through the clothes before I find something that I really like." Kylie says that she isn't a fan of antique clothing. "I don't like the fact that someone once wore it." She prefers finding striking clothes at B. Scene on Queen St. W. and often shops for sweaters at Cat's Cradle on Yonge St. They get their biggest fashion inspiration from famous models. While Maureen favors former Chanel model Ines de la Fressange - "Her supershort hair makes her look very chic and still feminine" - Angela admires Somalian-born superstar Imam. "She always looks very regal." FITNESS: A marked difference between the sisters is their attitude to exercise. Keaton, who's 5-foot-8 and weighs 125 pounds, occasionally goes on long runs with their father and has resolved to work out at the Metro Central Y four times a week. "I find exercise really satisfying mentally," she says. Kylie, who's also 5-foot-8 and 122 pounds, however finds the thought of so much exertion horrifying. "No way would I go to the Y four times a week," she says. DIET: On a typical day, Keaton will begin with a breakfast of Bran Flakes and eat a fresh fruit at mid-morning. Lunch might consist of a tuna sandwich or salad. Dinners are usually chicken or fish dishes with fresh vegetables. "I try not to eat a lot of red meat," she says. "I heard that it's bad for people and I don't go out of my way to clog my arteries with fat." Kylie usually doesn't eat before 11.30 a.m. Her favorite lunch includes a roast beef and lettuce sandwich on a Kaiser bun with apple juice. For a snack, she will enjoy a "really junky" cookie, chocolate bar or potato chips. "I will often eat even if I'm not hungry," she says. "And then there are other days when I won't eat at all." ILLUSTRATION Star photo (Mahler): Keaton and Kylie Tyndall